


The Rent Centaur

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: The Centaur Expierence [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Gregory Goyle, Cormac McLaggen Has Ego Issues, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, POV Cormac McLaggen, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Rentboys, Sexual Confusion, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sponsored by Alcohol, Why Did I Write This?, size kings, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Sometimes word gets around to people you aren't prepared to deal with. Sometimes it paints you in a negative light....or is it a positive? Cormac can't decide but a challenge is a challenge, and cowardness isn't allowed in his world.I still have no clue how to summarize this nonsense. Read the tags.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Gregory Goyle
Series: The Centaur Expierence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966471
Comments: 25
Kudos: 14





	The Rent Centaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/gifts), [RubyLipsStarryEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/gifts), [Mariana_Monteverde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/gifts).



> After a month of harassment from people apparently as crazy as me, I've finally caved and finished this abomination at their request. It is officially the weirdest thing I've ever written and if this isn't crack fic I don't know what is. 
> 
> Also slightly terrified this will result in another centaur expierence.....

Cormac chewed on his inner cheek, sizing the bloke before him up. He was quite tall. Taller than him by a few inches actually. While he wasn't fat he was larger and burly looking with dark brown hair that fell down over his forehead a little. Frowning he concluded the person at his door was not someone he knew. 

“Exactly who are you?” Cormac asked him not taking his hand off the door handle. 

The other man stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets. “Greg,” he answered in a deep voice that matched his size. 

“Greg?” Cormac repeated, furrowing his brows trying to recall the name. He took note of the wizarding robes he was wearing in the heat of summer as he raked his memory. It indicated the bloke was probably a pureblood. Even half bloods didn’t conform to such standards. In the end though he confirmed he didn’t know of him at all. 

“Okay….Greg. What do you need?” he asked, curious and cautiously sliding a hand back down to rub at his own trousers. Feeling the security of his wand just in case, brought him reassurance. He wasn’t exactly one for unexpected company, and the Gryffindor hated to admit the war had left him a bit over anxious about such things. 

“I came for the uh…” he started rocking back and forth on his heels, but then he stopped to look up and down the hall. When he looked back he leaned in a little, seeming as cautious as he was about whatever he was going to say. 

“I came for the Centaur Experience,” Greg said softly like someone might hear. 

Cormac's eyes widened despite himself in absolute shock. How did this big burly bloke know of that? Then if he did why in the hell was he coming here asking for it?

“Um are you sure that’s why you’re here?” he asked, trying to play it off as a casual mistake of words.

Greg nodded firmly, and Cormac went to open his mouth to say something. Realizing he didn’t even know what to say he shut it quickly. He had never fucked a bloke before if that was what he was actually asking for, which he still wasn’t sure he believed, and definitely not with that monster cock he wore for the occasion. Then there was still the question of how he had heard of his shagging habits in the first place. 

Still in disbelief Cormac found himself opening the door the rest of the way, silently gesturing for Greg to come inside. If he had questions the hallway wasn’t the place for that. Merlin knew what would happen if any other Ministry workers coming up or down the stairs heard such a conversation. At least his flat was warded, and covered in silencing charms. 

Not caring about his manners, as soon as the door was shut and locked he turned around. “Alright how in the bloody hell did you find out about that?” he asked bluntly. Greg was actually busy studying the room. Long enough that Cormac wondered if he needed to ask it again. 

“Does it matter?” the bloke asked him in return facing him again.

Cormac tried to run through the list of people he knew that might interact with someone like him. “How could you possibly want my centaur sized cock up your arse?”. 

Greg shrugged. “Can’t a bloke want to try something out?” 

“You may be a big bloke....Greg, but that doesn’t stop your arshole from being the same size as everyone else’s,” Cormac reminded him. Then if he hadn’t been watching him with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believed that Greg rocked his hips forward as if the idea was enticing. It caused his throat to tighten a little. 

“Fine. You want your arse destroyed that will be on you when it happens,” he told him flatly, and briefly he wondered if he should write up a contract making sure he wouldn’t be responsible for assault should he end up damaged enough to need aid. Then again he doubted this big manly bloke would go running off telling everyone he had a huge cock up his arse. 

“I’m counting on it,” Greg said with a hint of a smirk, and Cormac actually was taken aback although he tried hard not to show it. Still he was sure his head had leaned back some. 

Shaking it off the Gryffindor straightened himself up into what was now fake confidence. Determined to go through formal protocol if the bloke was so cocky. Not that he wouldn’t have gone through the process anyways. It was part of what got him off, and hopefully this would be no different if he was actually going to go through with this. 

“What is in it for me?” Cormac asked, and Greg raised a lone eyebrow at the question. Unlike others though he didn't say a shag. 

“Control? Power?” he answered easily, and slipped a hand out of his pocket revealing a handful of gold coins. “Galleons?” 

Cormac eyed the money. He never took money from people that came to him. Galleons weren't his desire. Although in this case he actually debated the situation for a minute. Flicking from the shining gold to the blokes naturally round face a few times. 

Galleons sure sounded appealing. Not because he was exactly ugly, but just in case he needed to pay an obliviator or get his cock mended afterwards. Being his first time with a bloke he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. 

“I don't want your money,” he finally found himself saying. “I'm not a rent boy.” 

“Just a standard slag then?” Greg chuckled, and Cormac felt his hackles rise, growling low enough the other man didn't notice. 

“You are one cocky arse bloke aren’t you?” Cormac stated, feeling his nostrils flare a little. 

“Am I wrong?” he asked, tilting his head challenging him.

“I want you on your knees begging me for it,” Cormac told him flatly with heat behind his words. 

Greg shook his head subtly unphased by the demand. “I don’t beg.”

“Then get out,” he said to him simply. 

The bloke didn’t move. Instead he flipped one of the galleons in his hand before tossing it towards him. Cormac watched it spin around on the floor at his feet until it landed flat. 

“Prove your cock’s worth first, and I will give you all the praise you could possibly want after,” Greg countered him like it was up for negotiation. “That is if you shag me good,” he made sure to clarify.

Cormac absolutely loathed the way his ego hummed happily at the prospect of endless praise, especially from a man bigger than he was. It was his greatest weakness, and practically being called out for his need for steady increased self esteem and self importance had his hackles rising further.

“Considering I wasn’t expecting company,” Cormac made sure to emphasize with a pointed look. “...I need a few minutes to gather the supplies. If you want to shag, get your clothes off while I’m gone. I’ve got plans tonight.” 

That was a bold face lie, but he wanted the bloke out of his flat as soon as possible. He didn’t like the way he was being mentally plucked at. Briefly he found himself wanting to know more about Greg. When he went to work at the Ministry tomorrow he would have to make sure to look him up. 

Cormac made his way to the loo. Making sure to close the door slowly behind him instead of slamming it with the simmering anger he felt. He took a deep breath, and then nearly laughed at himself. 

“Okay. Okay okay okay,” he repeated to gain the mental stability for what he had just agreed to do. He exhaled heavily again to keep from laughing at his craziness as he opened the vanity and took out the potion. 

The potion was a fun little joke the Weasley twins had cooked up in their sex line. Meant for a bit of a jab and embarrassment, but once he had heard of it he had practically made it his. Always buying up their stock when a new batch was made to the point they owled him now when it was ready. No one seemed to realize the amount of size queens out there. 

It was a guilty pleasure of his really. Maybe a tad bit of an unhealthy one, but he figured there were worse things in the world to get hooked on. At the moment he didn’t use it often and his stash was piling up, however when he got a girlfriend he was sure that would change. 

Swallowing the gold liquid down in one go he savored the flavor. It actually tasted like beef, and he assumed that was part of the joke. Then he felt the heavyweight of his bollocks, and the size of his cock growing inside his trousers causing him to try and tug on them for relief. It had always made for a snug fit in his normal pants which is why he liked to be prepared for the company, usually with joggers. 

Lavender and Pavarti almost always shared when they had spread the news, and someone had shown interest. Most of the time though they were the only two witches he shagged. Like he was their personal sex toy between them. He was actually counting down the days until they caved and just came to see him together. Which made him curious as to what would happen between them all considering he only had one cock 

Unwilling to remove his trousers before seeing if the bloke was indeed going through with it Cormac felt the sudden need to smack himself around. Shake off the uncertainty, and nerves and go in like a true Gryffindor. Boldly accepting the challenge before him. Even if the challenge was technically a tiny one. A tiny arsehole. 

He had hoped Greg had bailed on the idea when he headed back to his sitting room. That he had realized the absurdity, and wanted to save his dignity from even showing up in the first place. However he was met with a completely naked bloke who now looked the size of a bloody hippogriff shamelessly sitting with his legs spread out on his sofa, stroking his own impressively erect cock. 

Cormac swallowed thickly, working hard to keep a straight face without emotion even though he was torn somewhere between panic and arousal. Arousal at his confidence, arousal from his actually surprisingly attractive form that the robes had bulked up, and then of course there was the panic because apparently he was actually going to shag him. All of which caused his large cock to twitch.

Internally groaning due to his cock trying to harden in its confines, which gave it no room to grow, Cormac reluctantly shed his trousers and pants. He hoped he came across as his own normal confidence self. There was a slight blush he could feel on his cheek bones but he knew it would go unnoticed. Still he hated it was there at all. 

“On your knees,” Cormac said as soon as he kicked his pants away, and started taking off his shirt. He wanted to keep it on so he could get dressed again quickly, but being one of his favorites he was terrified for it’s safety. 

“Aww no snogging first?” Greg pouted sticking his bottom lip out, but Cormac could hear the sarcasm behind it.

“You aren’t here for a bloody snog session,” he said harshly. “You’re here for a cock in your arse which means hands and knees.” 

Greg scoffed, but stood doing as he was told and got down on all fours. “Gryffindors. You’re no fun.” 

The bloke automatically took the position facing away from him, as if to make his arse look more tempting. It was, causing Cormac to rub his forehead and let out a silent deep breath. His mouth turned into an o. 

This was turning out to be the weirdest experience he had ever had in regards to sex. That included shagging in an alcove at Hogwarts as a fourth year, and Percy Weasley just watching. Even as Head Boy on rounds he hadn’t stopped them. Only watched until the witch had come like his own bloody show. Making horribly disturbing eye contact the whole time. He had been so close to his orgasm though if he had stopped he was sure his bollocks would have exploded due to being a horny teenager. 

Cormac bit his lip in hesitation as he kneeled between Greg’s thick widened legs. It was straight to the point. Just do it and be done. Then he could shower, pour a glass of scotch, and question whether he needed a trip to St.Mungos for his own mental health. 

Carelessly he let the entire vial of lube he held in his hand pour down the bloke’s arse. Completly coating his crack and arsehole with liquid. Surely they needed as much as possible, besides he would never be able to look at the stuff again without thinking of him. Witches didn't need lube, and he only kept the stuff around for wanking. 

Mustering up all the bravery he had, Cormac forced himself to lay his hands on the blokes' backside which was surprisingly firm so as to spread his arse cheeks. It started to feel more like an out of body experience as he looked at the dark furrowed skin that was flexing open and shut in waiting. It looked so small. How was this monster of a cock supposed to fit in it? 

Of course he knew how, but it didn't seem possible. Then the idea of stretching him open with his fingers had the blood draining from his face and his heart racing. That felt far too intimate, and his own ass clenched tightly like it was the one being threatened by such an object. Yet to his horror his cock jumped at the idea for some reason. He wanted to knock some sense into it. 

Closing his eyes he slid his one hand from muscle to crease rather fast so as to not to delay it. If he didn’t do it as the impulse struck him he wasn’t sure he ever would. He let his fingers circle the taunt skin experimentally. They slid around it easily thanks to the lube, and he applied the slightest pressure each time around before letting his forefinger press inside. 

The bloke's channel was hotter and tighter than a witches snatch. It was surprisingly a bit looser than he had expected, but he didn’t want to know why. He banished the idea of him working himself open on his couch from his mind praying to everything holy that hadn’t been the case. His cock protested with an interested ache. 

In a way it was enticing which caused his mouth to dry out. He never had felt anything like this before a shag. He hated it because his cock was truly starting to ache as he moved his finger in and out of the bloke. It had to be the potion due to what was probably too long without any stimulation. At least that is what he told himself. 

“More,” Greg suddenly said, and Cormac followed the instruction without thought by wiggling a second finger in. It wasn’t his arse after all, and apparently the bloke had experience in this category whereas he didn’t. Witches didn’t let him fuck their arses, let alone when he was using the this cock. He usually stuck to blow jobs, chest fucking, and pussy. 

It was hardly a few seconds of him thrusting his fingers in and out before Greg was rocking steadily on his hand. Cormac frowned, and furrowed his brows at the excitement. He wasn’t sure due to who’s. 

“Another. Stretch me good. Really move them around,” Greg said in a muffled voice that told him he was enjoying himself. 

Cormac whimpered to himself for some unknown reason. This was proving to be absolute torture of some kind. His cock and brain hurt simultaneously for clearly different reasons. Still he followed Greg's lead, and shoved a third finger inside. It was a tighter fit, but the bloke took it easy with only a grunt as he pushed his arse back against him. 

He wasn’t gentle this time as the big burly boke tried to fuck himself on his fingers. Cormac wasn’t even sure why he had been gentle in the first place. So to make up for his earlier cowardness he spread the digits inside him wide while he moved them in and out. Twisting the entire time at an increasing pace that had them both moving eagerly. 

“Alright. Alright,” Greg said finally breathlessly. “Put it in me.”

Not wanting to withdraw his fingers, half worried he would need to pull his hole open again anyways, he guided the huge swollen, and leaking head of his cock to the entrance. It was probably triple the size or more, and he nearly bailed on the idea right then, but pressing against it he quickly removed his hand from the location allowing it to pop in past the tight ring of muscles. 

Cormac gasped at the way he instantly felt stuck. It was the only time he wished he wasn’t circumcised. Then maybe there wouldn’t be such a defined head to make him feel anchored in. Even with the excessive amount of lube it felt rough. 

Moving forward a little he couldn’t help the moan that left him. Usually he went through the whole task without making any such noises so he wasn’t giving away any pleasure he was receiving. That way he appeared disconnected from the situation not to create any potential emotional connection. However the blokes arse was so bloody tight it squeezed the noises right out of him. 

“Godrics fucking bollocks,” Cormac panted pushing himself forward steadily. Even his eyes tingled from the pressure. Greg started making choked noises beneath him causing him to stop. However the bloke pushed his arse back high into the air causing him to rise back up fully from where he hadn’t realized he had bent over. 

Cormac grabbed onto the man's large hips to hold on as he moved, and his cock was pulled backwards. Not that he was scared of falling or coming out. Frankly he was just scared his cock was going to get twisted painfully. It was still him after all, just engorged. 

“Merlin’s fucking beard mate,” Cormac said, as Greg started moving back and forth fucking himself. He knew his voice sounded desperate. “Just calm the fuck down.”

“Then shag me,” Greg countered as practically a demand.

“Is that seriously coming from you?” Cormac asked, his breathing a little harder. Sliding back and forth out of him was sparking a lot of nerve endings. “The one with a cock the size of a centaur’s up their arse?” 

“Oh I know I am. I also know I’m not going to be coming from anything at this rate” he hummed still seemingly happy with the invasion.

Out of actual genuine anger Cormac smacked the bloke’s arse, but his heart race spiked when Greg rocked back for more. He was absolutely mental. They both were. 

“Quit being a coward,’ Greg practically snapped out of equal anger ignoring the blow. “All the way in. Shag me. I want to feel it in my throat.”

Clenching his jaw Cormac let all restraint and hesitation go. Roughly he buried himself as far as he would go which caused the bloke to squeal loudly. He couldn’t tell if it was from pain or pleasure, but it’s what he had said he wanted and he didn’t say anything to protest. 

To prove who was in charge, and the desperate desire for it to be over, he pulled out and shoved his large cock back in just as quickly as before. This time though it caused himself to choke as Greg squealed again. It was a little higher now in what was undeniably pleasure. 

Despite not knowing how it was possibly enjoyable to be on the receiving end, he did it again. Then again, and again until there was a heavy pace set. Each thrust was nearly putting his pelvis flush with the bloke’s arse. Something he never achieved with witches. It was mildly intoxicating being taken so fully for once. 

Panting Cormac snapped his hips harder as he drove in and out of him even though it felt like his cock was being strangled in the best way possible. His bollocks already hurt from the amount of cum that was gathering in them, or maybe it was just from them slapping heavily against the bloke’s thighs. 

Greg never quit making noise loud enough to echo around the room. He was constantly emitting mewls and groans practically happy about being fucked like a bloody bitch in heat. Shamelessly crying out for more. 

Growing completely winded from the furious pace, he put some of his own weight on the bloke’s backside with his forearm. He actually felt the need to lay on top of him as he thrust. Just keep his cock deep while he rested his back muscles. With such a long cock his hips wouldn’t have to move that far. His groin was always so heavy when he moved that usually he just propped himself up with his hand over the witches. This bloke was far too large for him to do so though.

It made him feel like a fucking animal bent over him and humping his arse ruthlessly. He was unable to handle it though as the coils started building in his body. Giving in Cormac let his chest fall flush against Greg’s back. 

Surprisingly he didn’t go down under his weight like all the witches did as soon as he touched them. Submitting to him easily. He figured it was because of his size. Greg was built like a bloody beater, and he took it like he had been fucked by a centaur loads of times. Like a cock bigger than his forearm was completely normal. 

Cormac squeezed his eyes shut again, trying not to chant out loud not to come yet as his cock was being teasingly clenched. It made it more difficult to plunge back into him. Each time it was threatening him to lose his load like a challenge. For once his cheeks were burning and he found himself desperate not to mewl like the bloke was doing. He shouldn’t be enjoying it this much. 

Not wanting to hear the shared pleasure a second longer Cormac slapped a hand over Greg’s mouth, but the bloke instantly opened it. He let his tongue lick lazily at the skin of his palm. Cormac thought he could feel his cock really starting to leak dangerously inside him

It was a horribly good feeling in the moment not to have to carry any of his weight anymore. All of it was on the blokes backside now from having reached up to cover his mouth. He started to thrust his monster cock into him without any control over himself. It was hard to have control of your movements at all when your feet were barely on the ground. 

At some point he had shifted to basically laying completely on top of him like he was trying to truly mount him. It was incredibly arousing, and no longer did his brain allow him to deny it. He wanted more, and when the bloke moved a hand to start stroking himself he almost came on the spot. Did he like blokes now? Were all asses this bloody tight? They couldn’t be. 

“In...inside me…” the man growled deeply through his breathless grunts, and Cormac could feel all the vibrations from his words to pumping himself. “I want it all inside me,” 

Cormac’s jaw dropped open wide as he said it. The words being the final straw to doing him in. He never came in the witches for numerous reasons. Pregnancy being number one of course. 

Yet the image of the massive amount of cum he always produced practically pouring from the man’s widely stretched arsehole was a mind spinning visual. It had him coming hard enough he couldn’t even breath. Each pulse of seed leaving him was worse than ever before making him dizzy. Probably because before he never had something nearly cutting off all the blood flow. There was so much cum that had to get out, and being forced past the tight clenching muscles made his orgasm more intense than he could have imagined. 

For once he was the one desperate to be free of the pressure. He could care less what the bloke was thinking or feeling. If he had even come or not. All he knew was he needed air. Air for everything. His lungs, skin, cock. 

Pushing off his body Cormac pulled his slowly deflating cock from Greg’s arse. He rolled off onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling. His brain felt fired, and his body utterly and completely spent. 

There was nothing, but the sound of heavy breathing echoing around the room for a minute. It didn’t even bother him considering his body was still tingling happily. His body didn’t even feel like moving. The bloke could just leave and he would stay on the floor a while longer. 

“You’re a kinky arse bastard,” Cormac finally said breathlessly without emotion still hearing nothing. He was going to need more than a few glasses of scotch.

Suddenly Greg rose up and was towering above him. To his surprise he lifted his leg and straddled his hips. Cum indeed dripping from his arse. 

Cormac’s chest tightened quickly, and he couldn’t breathe again as the hot cum landed on him. There with something wild in the bloke’s eyes. Something that felt dangerous and tempting.

“Lav said it would be worth it. You did good, but I bet you can do better,” the Greg said with a smug look on his face like he had just won. 

Cormac flushed red. There were only two things he could think of at that moment. How amazing another orgasm that intense sounded, and how exactly he was going to kill Lavender. 


End file.
